Eponine's Punishment
by Otaku-Fudge-Cakes
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so dont hate on me. :3 My fav character is Eponine so why not make a fanfic of her being beat up lol This is chapter 1 so idk how many more chaps there will be atleast 3 more prob a whole lot more then that. I MAKE IT ALOT LONGER JEEZ THAT WAS SHORT! BTW I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS SO... OK THEN BAI
1. Chapter 1

Eponine's Punishment.

It was dark and cold. It was the middle of winter. I felt a sharp pain go into my stomach. That stupid knife was going deep into my skin. I tried to get away but my fathers gang wouldn't let go. I heard them chuckling.

I heard the youngest say, " Should we let Thenardier have her yet?"

The leader of the gang was my father, Thenardier. He told them they could do anything with me since i warned Cosette and her father from them. I was in so much pain and i feel warm liquid streaming across my body.

The oldest replied, "Nah, this is way to much fun. Ill give her back once we all get bored."

I had plenty of broken bones and way too many bruises to come. I could barely move. I had lost a lot of blood. I saw my father walk up towards me. He picks me up and i can tell from that, that he is drunk. He grabs some sort of stick and starts hitting me. Everything is very blurry and he grabs a wine bottle and smashes it on my head.

I hear him yell, "Eponine! You are not allowed back into our household! Get out of here!"

He grabs a knife and stabs me right in my chest. Once he does that I let it all out and i start crying in pain. Thenardier drags me outside in the freezing cold and leaves me to die. I try to get up but it hurts to much and I get really dizzy. I get up and my vision is blurry and I am very dizzy. I say quietly, "Marius or Gavroche, Marius or Gavroche." I collapse in pain, the last thing i see before passing out is the snow falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine's Punishment Chapter 2

Gavroche was walking about the streets minding his own buisness. He was waiting for Eponine to show up. She was never usually this late. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw dad's gang, but something was different. He saw them put away sticks with blood on them.

He went up to them and asked, "What ya doin'?"

They turned around and saw him.

"None of your buisness, little kid. Go Home."

"I know who you are your in my dad's gang. My sister, Eponine is in your gang too. Oh, by the way do you know where she is?" He replied uneasy, "Erm, nope, not at all.

Gavroche knew he was lying. Gavroche jumped on him and started pounding his fists into the man's chest. The other men grabbed him and they punched him. Gavroche struggled, but finally got his way out of their arms. He started sprinting, looking for Eponine.

He turned the corner and saw a shadow of a body. He ran to her and tears ran down his face. He fell to his knees and sobbed in his hands.

He yelled with all his might, "NOOOO! NOO! NO! No. Please God no."

Marius as at the ABC cafe, he was talking to Enjorlas about the revolution.

"Yeah we should do that. Oh by the way do where Eponine is, the really skinny girl about this ta-" "I know who Eponine is but I actually dont know." Marius replied, I know it's weird she is always here at this time." Enjorlas said, "Your right I hope nothing bad happened, she probally would have told us if she could't come." Marius said, "I'll go look for her." "I'll go too."

Marius walked out of the cafe and went straight to Eponine's House. Marius walked up to Thenardier and grabbed him by the collar.

Marius yelled, "Where is Eponine!" Thenardier replied nervously, "Uh, I don't know where she is." "Tell me now or you will regret it!" Thenardier didn't budge an inch. Marius punched him while Enjorlas held Thenardier down. Thenardier said, "Turn the corner to the right and she is behind the small building!"

Enjorlas hoped that Eponine would be there. He loved her, and nobody knew that, but himself. If she got hurt, he would blame it all in himself because he had failed to protect her.

They sprinted to the location, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Marius thought that Thenardier may have lied to him. Enjorlas walked to the other side of the building and saw a huge puddle of blood in the snow.

"Oh, my God, Marius get over here now!"

Marius ran to Enjorlas. He fell down to his knees, tears started welling up in his eyes.

He cried out, "Oh, God no! Why, why did it have to be 'Ponine? Why!"

Marius sprinted away into the winter cold with Enjorlas trailing behind.

Author's Note- I saw other people do this so why not me? The end is that he finds out that Eponine is injured really bad and she is not there for him to help her. EnjorlasXEponine I knew from the start if people read this they would want that so... Eponine does not love the way he does so *tear*. She loves Marius, duh. So, just to tell you I don't know how to end a chapter of this fanfiction. Next chapter will probally be really short, but I don't know. For the people that follow this fanfic thanks for reading it. :3 Thanks guys for reviewing and reading this. Oh, by the way I don't own any of the characters. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Eponine's Punishment Chapter Three**

**Authors Note- ****AnimeWolfAlienRaptor4 helped me with the descriptive stuff. I'm not good at describing things. We may work together from now on, but I don't know. From this point on I am making it third person because it will be a whole lot easier if I do that. Also this part of the story is before Marius and Enjorlas find the blood puddle.**

Gavroche looked at Eponine in the snow, it was a terrible sight. There was blood everywhere. He wrinkled is nose in disgust. He'd seen blood and death, but this was just plain gruesome. She was laying there, broken and beaten, with a huge gauge in her shoulder that seemed to run down to her upper chest. There was another deep gash in her stomach. Gavroche stared at her with wide eyes. He noticed her chest slowly rising and falling. She was breathing, thank God. Her face and limbs were bruised and scared, blood was seeping out the glass cuts. Blood was slowly dripping from her nose and her mouth as she breathed. Gavroche watched as tears soaked her face mixing with the warm blood. She had lost a lot of blood, and if she were to lose anymore, she'd for sure be dead. Gavroche hurried over.

"Eponine!?"

He heard her whimpering. She slightly opened her eyes. She tried to speak, but all that came out was gurgling. She coughed up blood. Tears started flowing out of her eyes. She lifted her hand and grabed Gavroche's hand.

"It will be ok 'Ponine, I promise."

Once he said she closed her eyes and relaxed a little. Gavroche didn't know if he was able to keep that promise. He ignored the thought if she didn't make it. He ripped off part of his shirt and started to bandage her wounds, to stop the bleeding. He saw one of his street urchin friends. Gavroche ran over to him.

"Do you know of a safe place that I could stay for a while?" The street urchin thought for a moment. " Yeah, by the ABC Cafe there is an abandoned buiding, on the other side of the street. It is dark brown with a little bit of white." Gavroche sprinted back to Eponine, tried to pick her up, but she was too big to carry. He decided the only way to move her was to drag her. They were almost there, but they would have to go by the Thenardier's House. Gavroche saw Thenardier, he was talking to the gang. Gavroche needed to get through. If he found him with Eponine he would surely kill her and beat him. He went behind the building and stayed very quiet. One of the gang members must have heard him move.

"Hey, I thought I heard someone." The gang member whispered. He crept over to the alley way beside the house. Gavroche held his breath while covering Eponine's mouth. The gang member looked around, but saw nothing. "Well, I guess I didn't."

Gavroche tip-toed to the abandoned building. He went through the opening in the side of the building. He pushed Eponine in very carefully. He placed her on a table and undid some of the bandaging. He examined the stomach wound and tried to not cringe. The wound was huge. There was fresh blood oozing out, he wiped the blood away with his shirt. He need some water to clean it up. He went to the ABC Cafe. He walked up to Enjorlas.

"Enjorlas, do you have any water?" Enjorlas walked out of the room, then returing with a bucket of water. "Here take this." Gavroche sprinted away.

"Looks like he is in a hurry."

Gavroche went into the building. Grabbed his rag and put it in the water. He put the rag on Eponine and started to clean her wounds. He cleared out all the dried blood and grime on her. Eponine was breathing in very shallow breathes. He wasn't a docter, but he knew he had to stop her from loosing blood or she would die. He grabbed some sort of cloth that was left in the building. He started to bandage her up. She winced as he proped her up so he could place the cloth around her stomach. Gavroche looked at the cuts on her head, some of them were deep and some were just scrapes on the top of her skin. He wrapped another cloth around the top of her head where the deepest cuts were. Gavroche looked at Eponine.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, sissy. If I was there I would have protected you, I promise, I would have. From now on 'Ponine I will protect you no matter what the cause. I promise." Gavroche leaned over and kissed his sister on her forehead.

Gavroche leaned on the wall and thought about what to do. He needed to keep her safe. He had to keep her away from Thenardier and his gang. They would notice if she was not in the spot they left her. If Thenardier noticed him, he would surely get beaten and would make him tell if he knew where she was.

**The Next Day**

Gavroche woke to see that he had fallen asleep while watching Eponine making sure she was alright. Eponine was still out, but her breathing was a bit better. Gavroche went outside to the ABC Cafe, he heard Marius and Enjorlas talking about the revolution. He walked right pass them. He saw a street vendor and there was loaves of bread on the table. Gavroche walked over to him and started talking nonsense to him. The vendor got very confused.

"Here, if I give you a loaf of bread will you stop annoying me?" Gavroche thought for a moment. "Two." The vendor looked at him in disgust. "Here take them both, Just leave me alone!" Gavroche took the loaves and sprinted away.

He was almost to the building until he saw Thenardier on the other side of the street talking to the gang. Gavroche crept quietly to the opening in the side of the building, he put the bread on the table. Gavroche hoped that Thenardier or the gang hadn't heard him walking to the building.

"Please, oh please."

He heard knocking at the door.

**Yay thats it for this chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Bai Guys! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I havn't posted a fanfic in a couple days. I had writers block I guess you could say.**** I think I will put in Enjolras and Marius later just not now. So thanks once more for reading this. Review this too criticism will always do me some good.**

There was another knock. Gavroche didn't know what to do he had to keep Eponine safe. He was sure that it was Thenardier and his gang, but he wasn't be positive. There was a louder knock.

"Gavroche, you better open this door or you'll make me very angry. You don't want that do you?"

Gavroche was right, it was him. He had to protect 'Ponine no matter what even if he had to give himself up. Gavroche had very little time to decide what to do. He moved Eponine out of sight so that they wouldn't see her if they walked just in the front. Tears started to well up in his eyes because he thought this may be the last he sees her. He shook that thought away. There was kicking at the door. He went to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi papa. How ar-" Gavroche was slammed into the wall. Thenardier held him tight against the wall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Were you trying to save your sister? Were you?" He kicked Gavroche in the stomach. Gavroche winced in pain and coughed up blood. Thenardier grabbed a stick and hit Gavroche in the chest. Gavroche felt a horrible pain in his chest, he felt a crack. Thenardier grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Papa, please stop, please." Thenardier punched him and broke his nose. "Not until you tell me where Eponine is!" Gavroche looked up and looked straight into his eyes. "I will never tell you, never. I know I left her, I know, but I love Eponine she is my best friend, my sister, my family, my everything. I would give myself up to you rather then she die!" He spat in Thenardier's face.

Thenardier picked up Gavroche and threw him to the other side of room. Thenardier kicked him and kicked him until Gavroche could only see blurry splotches. Thenardier picked him up.

"Guess what Gavroche, you get to have a matching wound like you sister."

Thenardier grabbed his knife from his belt. He pushed Gavroche up to the wall. He stuck it in his shoulder and drug it to the middle of his chest. His scream was horrible, it was long and painful. Gavroche filled with tears let it out, he started crying in pain. He let him drop to the ground. Gavroche held on to his wound to keep it from bleeding.

"Montparnasse, you and the others beat him for me. When your done bring him to the house _alive_."

Montparnasse walked up to the boy and grabbed him and punched him in the chest where the wound was with all his strength. All Gavroche could do was wince pain, he couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything. The other men started hitting him and kicking him, but he was happy he had kept Eponine safe. That was his goal to keep his friends and Eponine safe. He at least got to complete one of those goals. They dragged him outside and then to Thenardier's house. He closed his eyes with a smiling face.

**The Next Day.**

Gavroche opened his eyes to see his father staring into the fire in the fireplace. Gavroche felt a horrible throbbing pain in his chest. He looked around and he had no idea where he was, but he knew his life was in danger.

"Whe- where am I?" Thenardier looked at him and glared down at him. "You don't need to know."

Thenardier picked up Gavroche by the collar and slammed him into the wall. He asked and asked where Eponine was, but when Gavroche woudn't respond he kicked him and hit him over and over. He screamed in pain. Gavroche passed out.

When Gavroche awoke he saw that his hands were tied behind his back. He saw his father's gang in front of him and they didn't look very happy. Two of the gang members walked up to him and grabbed and held him down. Montparnasse punched him in stomach.

"Where is that girl, Eponine?!" Gavroche remained silent, he couldn't ever tell them where 'Ponine was. If he did they would surely kill her or make her do something worse than death. If that happened Gavroche would never forgive himself. Montparnasse punched him again and again and again.

"Like I would ever tell you!" Gavroche spat up blood on him. "Boy, you better tell me now or I will hurt everyone that is close to you. Like Enjolras, Grantaire, and Marius." Gavroche was shocked. "Ho- how do you know those names?" Montparnasse smirked and said, "Oh, I have my ways."

Gavroche kept quiet even though what he said, he knew what he had to do, he had to keep Eponine safe. He promised her. Montparnasse drug Gavroche to the ground and started pounding his fists into the child's chest. Gavroche could only see a blurry figure moving over him, but he could feel every little detail of each punch. He felt something crack in his chest. He coughed up blood all ovr Montparnasse. He was in so much pain, but he couldn't say or stop anything, he just let it happen. He closed his eyes and passed out.

**Later in that Evening.**

Eponine opened her eyes only to see darkness. Everthing was blurry and disfigured. She could not remember exactly what happened the other night. All she remembered was being beaten by Thenardier and his gang and she remembered seeing flashes of Gavroche. She thought that maybe she protected or warned someone, but she didn't know. She tried to sit up, but her throbbing pain in her chest and stomach was umbearable. She bit her lip as she proped herself up to the wall. She tried to move her arms and legs, but parts of each limb was a little broken. She winced in pain when she bent her neck to see her stab wounds.

"Oh, dear." She looked at her wounds in disgust. They were coated in dried blood. The one on her shoulder was thin, but very deep. On the stomach wound it was thick, but not as deep as the shoulder, but very deep.

She looked around and she saw to loaves of bread on the counter. She picked up one loaf and stuffed it into her mouth. It was stale, but it was the best and most she had eaten in a very long time. After she devoured the bread she tried to stand up, but fell to the ground.

She whimpered as she fell. Eponine looked at the ground and saw a very dark and small puddle of blood. The blood was fairley new. As she crawled over to it, her whole body ached in pain. She cringed as she looked around the puddle and found a little brown hat soaked in blood. It was Gavroche's

Eponine stood up, ignoring all of the horrible pain with in herself. Put on her coat. Slipped on her gloves. Bopped on her hat. She had swore to herself a very long time ago that she would never let Gav or Zelma det hurt by anyone. She knew Gav was hurt. She had to find him. Eponine limped onto the dark streets of Paris.

She was in so much pain, but she had to ignore it no matter what. She had to protect her siblings. She was getting dizzy and her eyesight was all splotchy. She collapassed onto the ground. Warm liquid streamed out of her stomach. She saw a blurry figure hurry over to her before she blacked out into the night.

**Thanks for reading this! :3 It means so much! It really does! BAI!**


End file.
